


На дне залива

by Volupture



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 14:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17562377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Volupture/pseuds/Volupture
Summary: Ньюту нравится плавать, нырять с головой, не дышать под водой по паре минут, а ещё доводить всем этим Тесея до белого каления.





	На дне залива

Ньюту нравится плавать, нырять с головой, не дышать под водой по паре минут, а ещё доводить всем этим Тесея до белого каления. Брат дежурит на берегу, быстро и брезгливо оглядывая сваленную одним мятым комком одежду Ньюта, и внимательно всматривается в горизонт: там, на фоне закатного солнца, резвится его младший брат, то ныряя вглубь залива, то выныривая на его блестящую от яркого солнца голубую поверхность.

— Ты слишком далеко! — кричит Тесей, сложив руки так, чтобы его было лучше слышно.

У них есть договорённость — не использовать в такие дни магию, если не вообще, то хотя бы во время развлечений, которые Ньют находит презабавными, а Тесей утомительными.

— Я всё ещё достаю до дна ногами! — отвечает Ньют, перекрикивая чаек.

Он вновь ныряет, ловко переворачивается и скребёт пальцами по дну, собирая особенно красивые камни и ракушки. Мелкая живность, магическая и не очень, расплывается в стороны, ловко удирая, и Ньют улыбается, окончательно выпуская весь воздух из лёгких. У него в запасе ещё с десяток секунд, и тратит он их на рассматривание крошечной морской звезды, которая меняет цвет. Он видит такое существо впервые, но поражается не столько тому, что он повстречал неизвестный миру магов вид морского обитателя, сколько тому, что морская звезда торчит на дне одинокого залива и чувствует себя, судя по её виду, превосходно.

На берегу неподалёку стайка разномастных птиц добывает себе пропитание, громко шумя и почти перекрикивая сородичей, что восседают на деревьях. Какофония звуков отвлекает Тесея от единственной обязанности — следить за братом, и в какой-то момент он обнаруживает себя торчащим над гнездом огневицы, попутно представляя, как обрадуется Ньют, когда узнает, что в таком захолустье завёлся хоть кто-то, кроме страшных рыб вроде шлёппи и шпротвы.

Лёгкие начинает жечь, голова кружится. Ньют делает заторможенный кувырок и пытается вынырнуть, но он так глубоко, что скоординироваться не выходит. Он глупо болтает руками и ногами, внезапно обнаруживая себя в подобии впадины на дне залива. Сознание начинает мутнеть, но Ньют не сдаётся, собирает в ладошке всю магию, на какую только способен без палочки, и выпускает слабенький Люмос, который тут же исчезает где-то наверху. Теряя себя, Ньют с сожалением думает, что в магии он никогда не будет так силён, как Тесей, но вместе с тем успевает подумать и о том, что он должен быть хорош в других вещах.

Когда Ньют приходит в себя, Тесей над ним — бледный до ужаса, но страшно красивый в своей потерянности. За его плечами алое солнце садится куда-то в воду и освещает всё розовым, щедро делясь последним теплом. Ньют кашляет и ёжится от холода, тянет к брату руку, а тот сперва делает оскорблённое лицо, но позволяет коснуться, льнёт ближе и прижимает дрожащую ладонь к своей щеке.

— Только не говори маме, — шепчет Ньют; горло саднит, а язык отказывается слушаться.  
— И ты тоже, это всё моя вина. — Тесей боится смотреть в глаза младшего.

Оставшиеся силы Ньют тратит на неловкие попытки сесть, и когда у него выходит, он подаётся вперёд, обнимает брата и тяжело, со всхлипом вздыхает, расслабляясь. Тесей обнимает в ответ и, повернув голову, целует младшего брата в грязную от песка щёку, прикрыв глаза. Поцелуй затягивается, и Ньют смеётся, чувствуя, как от ловких пальцев Тесея, оглаживающих спину в самых неожиданных местах, по всему телу идут мурашки, и решает, что не так уж это и неприятно, а даже наоборот…

— Люблю тебя, — шепчет он, прикрыв глаза.

Тесей ничего не отвечает, только крепче сжимает хрупкое тело Ньюта и прижимается щекой к его щеке.


End file.
